


never, never

by pentagrammed



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagrammed/pseuds/pentagrammed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never have I ever wanted to kiss Neil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	never, never

Neil Josten came into their lives and turned everything upside down as if he were a twister. Even before they discovered who he had been, the Foxes knew they would never be the same without him. He had one of those faces, one of those personalities, one of those histories that made them want to curl around him in a ball and shield him from everything bad in the world. They didn’t know the extent of everything bad in the world had already gotten its hands on him, and the monsters and the upperclassmen took in the new freshman as one of them easily.

It didn’t help that he was pretty. He was so, so pretty. When he first showed up in the summer, with his dark hair and dark eyes hiding his true identity, eyes tracked him through every one of his movements. Nicky’s gaze was obvious, of course, but there were more subtle ones watching him.

Allison’s additional half attempts at flirting with him were only during her off periods with Seth, and never after Seth’s murder. Neil had never taken them seriously anyways, knowing she was just using him to piss off her hotheaded boyfriend, and also knowing that she knew he didn’t swing.

When Neil’s second year came around, he had been fully adopted by the team that still loved him despite burns on his face and Ichirou’s tag on his neck. He didn’t know how he was so lucky to have the Foxes, or how he’d managed to drag the two groups into one, functioning family.

He vaguely remembered Dan telling him to dig his claws into the monsters and pull them back to the upperclassmen, and he remembered the way they’d all grouped together and fought for him in the hotel in Baltimore. He hadn’t even meant for that to happen, but it seemed that Dan’s wish had come true. The groups found even footing on their love for Neil.

But they had also bonded outside of that, first with the half attempts at friendship when Andrew was at Easthaven, and again after defeating the Ravens. They were a synchronized team off the court now, though Neil had heard plenty of Kevin’s complaints about their teamwork in the game.

Their parties continued well into Neil’s sophomore year and to Neil’s amusement, the freshmen were rarely invited to them.

“You’re underage.” Dan reminded those who complained about it. Anyone who dared remark that Neil and the twins were too young to drink too were sent on extra laps. The freshmen still hadn’t earned their way into their hearts yet.

Some of them, Neil thought with a scowl, were making it very difficult. The one that Andrew kept calling Johnny had an altar in his head for the Ravens and pure hatred in his body for Neil.

The old team of Foxes dealt with this by drinking, and drinking heavily. Kevin stocked their room with brands of vodka Neil had never heard of before and the classics. Andrew kept whiskey behind it, and when Kevin drunkenly broke into the Jack Andrew would take the vodka hostage in return.

They were slowly working Neil up to drinking more heavily (‘Nothing like a little peer pressure between friends, right?’ remarked a cheerful Nicky who was desperate to see Neil drunk.) The only one who wouldn’t drink was Renee, who would clink a glass of water against each of theirs when the team took shots.

The parties were usually held in the middle ground of Matt, Aaron, and Nicky’s room. There were freshmen dorms on either side of it, so the new kids definitely heard their post-game celebrations.

The Foxes also played a lot of drinking games.

The top favorite was Never Have I Ever, so they would sit in their circle of nine with their glasses and bottles of everything in the middle to refill. Renee would even join in with her virgin drink, sipping quietly when she was due.

One night, they could barely keep the noise down after one of their games, and the freshmen banged loudly on the wall to try and shut them up (Neil had never taken part in any of the Fox bets, but he _knew_ it was Jack. He was certain). They settled down with the alcohol.

“Pong, flip cup, or never?” Allison asked, even though there was no doubt. The first two required some semblance of hand-eye coordination that none of them had by now, and the last was dirty, dirty, gossip that would settle a few bets.

There was a chorus of answers from the Foxes who cared, so they all poured a shot measure of Kevin’s vodka into their cups. Andrew passed it over for his own whiskey, which the others turned their nose up at. Jack Daniels was disgusting.

Matt started.

“Never have I ever had sex on an Exy court.” He said, staring Kevin down curiously. Everyone around them snorted. Kevin shrugged.

“I’ve had sex under one.” He said. “The Raven’s Nest was weird.”

“That was not the information I was looking for.” Matt said, waving his hand in front of Kevin’s face in a reference Neil didn’t quite get.

“Never have I ever been arrested.” Dan said.

Neil drank, Andrew drank, Aaron drank, Renee drank, and Allison drank. Nicky hesitated, but ultimately left his shot alone.

“Never have I ever been handcuffed.” Kevin shot out. Everyone but him and Aaron took it, and this time Nicky waggled his eyebrows before he did.

He was next, and the whole team caught the unsubtle way his eyes slid to Andrew as he decided.

“Never have I ever punched through a window.” Nicky said. Andrew drank and refilled his glass.

“Never have I ever been to juvie.” Aaron added.

“Never have I ever been in foster care.” Allison said. Andrew realized what they were doing and scowled, but he and Renee both drank without a word.

“Never have I ever gotten in a fight with a Raven.” Renee said mischievously. It wasn’t blatantly targeting Andrew, because enough of them drank for it to be innocent, but now they were on a roll.

“Never have I ever targeted someone in a fucking drinking game.” Andrew said, and they immediately prompted him to drink for lying about it.

They continued around in that manner, only Neil easing up on Andrew with his turn, for another round before they got bored of it, but it was mostly Allison’s fault that the targeting stopped.

“Never have I ever killed someone.” She had said, and the mood had turned sour. Half of the room hesitated, waiting for her to take it back as she watched Andrew smugly. Renee coughed softly and took the first shot. Three shots later, the team was silent and the fun was nearly ruined.

“Okay!” Nicky clapped his hands. “No more targeting Andrew. Never have I ever had sex in a church!” He threw out. It had been Renee’s turn but he was moving quickly to avoid the awkwardness escalating.

“Man, you’re lying.” Matt said. “You didn’t ever get handsy with a guy in church just out of spite?”

Nicky winked and threw his shot back.

The mood settled back into casual and they were grateful for it. Three rounds passed with only light teasing and no more blatant digs at Andrew. Which was good, because Andrew had been looking a little testy and Neil had been worried enough to put a calming hand on Andrew’s knee to steady him.

He was sure there was still plenty they were holding onto to use against Andrew another time, but for now, Neil thought they were done playing games with him.

He thought.

Until Renee’s turn came up and Allison dropped her hand heavily to Renee’s arm, whispering into her ear quickly. Renee laughed softly, and her gaze shifted to Andrew, then the hand Neil had laid on Andrew’s knee. Neil winced. Allison whispered something else to Renee, shrugged at the look Renee gave her, and squeezed her arm.

“Okay.” Renee said with a grin. “Never have I ever thought about kissing Neil – wanted to kiss Neil.”

Neil jolted. Nobody moved for a moment. They all looked at Renee suspiciously, but the grin on her face looked serene. Allison’s was a little more vicious.

Andrew took his shot. Allison giggled, took hers as well, and winked at Neil.

Nicky threw his back and looked at Neil and Andrew guiltily, like Neil was going to rat him out for ever having kissed him. But that wasn’t the phrase; this was just wanting to kiss him and Andrew already knew Nicky’s thoughts there.

Across the room, Matt and Dan were laughing hysterically, and Neil’s head whipped around in time to see them knock their glasses back. They were leaning into each other and Neil was absolutely certain he had missed something, though he didn’t know what. Andrew’s shrewd gaze was settled on them as well.

Kevin drew their attention next when he raised the glass halfway to his mouth, then stopped to sigh. He swallowed the alcohol and made a face, though the Foxes weren’t sure if it was the vodka or the confession that caused it. Nicky and Matt were staring at him with absolute glee written across their faces and Aaron and Dan began digging their wallets out.

For a half second, every one of them eyed Aaron suspiciously, as the last person to drink or not. He realized why they were watching and scowled, throwing his hands up.

“Fuck no.”

With that, the entire room laughed. Neil was the only one who had no idea how to respond, eyes darting between each of the Foxes. Some of them, he’d expected, but this was ridiculous. Six out of eight of them wanted to kiss him.

“What the fuck.” He said. It wasn’t quite a question, but the Foxes who were already laughing just laughed harder at him. Allison had a smug look on her face and he remembered that she was the one who had whispered it into Renee’s ear.

“What the fuck.” Aaron repeated mournfully, giving Neil a hateful look and reaching for one of the fuller bottles of vodka in the circle, taking a deep swig out of it and refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Nicky had to pull the bottle away from him because Aaron clearly had the intention of drinking to forget that everyone on the team was in lust with Neil.

“Face it, Neil. You’re a babe.” Allison said, giving him a long once over.

“I am uncomfortable.” Neil responded.

Aaron reached for the bottle Nicky was holding until his cousin stood up to hold it far over Aaron’s head. That resulted in a brief wrestling match as Aaron tried to tackle Nicky and everyone’s attention turned away from Neil.

Later in the night, Nicky made a sly comment about it and Neil’s head fell back onto the couch as he groaned.

“No, really.” Nicky said. “I want to know more about Kevin.” He jabbed a finger towards the man in question, who looked up at his name.

“I have a girlfriend.” Kevin said. “And being gay is bad for an Exy career.”

“Buddy.” Nicky said sadly. “You’re probably like, at least a two on the Kinsey scale. It’s all about embracing the bisexual label. You can be the first Court player to walk in a Pride parade.”

“No, Jeremy Knox brought all of the Trojans to San Francisco last summer.” Dan reminded them. “Jean looked so out of place in all of that black, remember?”

“I didn’t think about it until Neil and Andrew – until that happened.” Kevin confessed. “Then I thought about it. I can recognize him as a sexually attractive person. That’s all.”

Neil put his head down on his lap. It was just in time for him to miss a slight upward quirk of Andrew’s mouth, because his boyfriend was finding the whole situation something to laugh at.

“It doesn’t change that much, actually.” Matt said. “It confirms something we all thought. Kevin jerks off to Exy; Neil just happens to be the face of Exy right now.”

Neil groaned into his knees.

“I’m not pretty.” He said, though his voice was a little muffled. “My face-” He gestured to it without actually lifting his head to show it.

“They could have made it uglier.” Andrew said, which was uncharacteristically kind of him.

Nicky put his hands over his own ears, gasping as if Andrew had said something unbelievable.

“He is perfect just the way he is - do you hear that, Neil, you are beautiful.” He immediately broke into a few off key lines of the Bruno Mars song, which turned into One Direction by the last lyrics. Aaron looked like he personally wanted to take Nicky’s drink from him, but Nicky lost interest in singing soon enough.

“Come over to our dorm some morning, Neil. We’ll make you so pretty with some eyeliner and contour your face - your cheekbones are incredible and I’m jealous, you barely need any changes.” Allison said. She seemed like she was already running through color schemes and brands in her head, and he had no idea how to stop her, or even if he wanted to. “Andrew won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.”

“That’s apparently not a problem anyways.” Aaron bit out painfully. Andrew stood up to leave, but Neil tugged him back down.

“No discussion of our sex life, seriously.” Neil said. He wanted Andrew to stay. The Foxes were just drunk. “Not while we’re here.” Quite honestly, he knew the Foxes would never stop gossiping and keep betting on them, but as long as they didn’t hear it Neil wouldn’t get embarrassed and Andrew wouldn’t get angry.

“It comes from a place of love, Neil.” Dan promised. “And slight jealousy that you only swing for Andrew.” That had been the right thing to say, because the reminder that Neil only wanted him caused Andrew to settle back a little. His face hadn’t changed, but Neil could feel the smugness radiating from Andrew at his place beside him.

“Just save it for when we’re not here. Aren’t we not supposed to know about bets about us?”

“These aren’t bets, just gossip.” Nicky corrected him. “Well, not all of it. Though, if you want to help me settle one you could tell me who-”

Aaron had launched at Nicky and slammed his hand over his cousin’s mouth just in time to stop him from finishing. Neil knew what Nicky had been about to ask and shot a relieved look at Aaron.

“You were two away from having a full set, Neil.” Renee said. “Unfortunately Aaron and I aren’t interested. If we counted the freshmen you’d go up in people but the percentage would go down, because Jack and Sheena would ruin your numbers.”

“I think I prefer ruined numbers to the thought of either of them wanting me.” Neil made a face.

“You aren’t into hate sex?” Nicky asked, trying for a subtle innocence and missing completely.

“Shhh, Nicky.” Andrew said. He turned his dead gaze to his cousin, and even with no anger - or any expression - on his face, Nicky wisely took the warning.

The Foxes would fiercely defend Neil and Andrew’s relationship when the freshmen asked, but they didn’t quite understand it themselves. Nicky had money on it being hate sex, Renee had money on the opposite, and Neil wasn’t sure where the others had bet. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know Aaron’s thoughts on them, after the last things he’d heard Aaron suggest.

Neil turned his head to see the clock on the wall, reading the three am time with relief.

“It’s time for me to go to bed.” He said. “I’m going for a run in the morning.” Neil stood up and finished the last shot. Andrew stood with him. They looked at Kevin quickly, who seemed to read something in Andrew’s face.

“I’ll be in later. I want to keep drinking.” Kevin said. The rest of the Foxes watched Andrew and Neil with a dirty-pleased gleam in their eyes, that the two boys ignored steadfastly. They slipped out, leaving their team and pretending not to hear the amused comments as they left together.

When they were back in the room, Neil sunk into the beanbag chair. Andrew shut the door and locked it. Kevin would knock when he came back, or he would pass out in the other room and leave them alone all night.

“You aren’t going for a run tomorrow.” Andrew said.

“No.” Neil admitted. “It was too weird hearing them call me pretty.”

“I would accuse you of lying, but you actually don’t think you’re good looking, do you?” Andrew mused. “That surprised me.”

Neil looked like he was going to argue, or worse, point to his face again, so Andrew moved to his side and put one of his hands in Neil’s hair. He tugged the auburn strands once.

“Yes.” Neil said immediately.

“I hadn’t even asked.” Andrew said.

“It’s always yes.”

“Not when you’re drinking.” Andrew said. “Put your finger on your nose. Okay, in between your eyes. Count to ten in English, German, and Russian.”

Neil obeyed each command, even throwing in the French numbers knowing Andrew wouldn’t know if he messed them up.

“I didn’t ask for those.” Andrew mocked. “Clearly you’re too drunk to get your languages right.”

“Andrew.” Neil said, half whining. “It’s a clear yes.”

Andrew gave in, leaning into Neil’s space and sliding his hand to the back of Neil’s head to direct the kiss. Their teeth clashed at first, and Andrew tugged the hair at the nape of Neil’s neck so Neil tilted his head up into Andrew’s mouth. The kiss was fierce, but not hard, like an Exy scrimmage between the Foxes where they would try, but not wear themselves down. It wasn’t a fight, it was a pass of the ball. Andrew snaked his tongue between Neil’s lips, moving to straddle Neil without actually sitting on his hips until Neil tugged him down.

When he sat on Neil’s lap, Andrew could feel him harden and rocked his hips a little. Neil whimpered quietly, right into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew swallowed the sound like it was another shot, until Neil pulled his head back and went to kiss Andrew’s neck.

Andrew almost rolled his eyes, but he shivered first as Neil mouthed at the skin, grazing gently with his teeth as Andrew bared his throat for him.

“Too pretty for your own good.” Andrew muttered. Neil pulled off and Andrew caught his smirk before he spoke.

“Are you jealous that five of our teammates want to kiss me?”

“More than five.” Andrew corrected. “And I’m not jealous. I’ve already tried to give you to Renee, but you stick around like a bad penny.”

“Then why am I too pretty for my own good?” Neil asked, leaning back into the beanbag chair where Andrew would have to follow him down or end the kisses. Andrew followed, bracing his hands against the plush.

“Because you are.” Andrew sounded like a petulant five year old, so Neil moved his head to steal another kiss from him. “But I’m not jealous. The only problem is me.”

“That you want to screw me so badly you can’t focus?”

That was clearly not worth answering, but Andrew didn’t bother to shoot him an unamused glare. Instead, he trailed his hand down Neil’s torso, coming to a rest at his fly. Neil was sure that Andrew had to feel how bad Neil wanted him.

He shifted his hips up into Andrew’s hand.

Andrew scrambled off of him, and Neil felt immediately disappointed. He wasn’t sure what had happened to make Andrew stop, but Andrew pulled him up and gestured toward the bedroom.

“Can we..?”

Neil trailed off, uncertain, but Andrew understood.

“Not all the way. Don’t touch my back or my ass.”

“Okay.” Neil gasped. He let Andrew push him down on the bottom bunk. There was tugging at his jeans, and he shoved them halfway down his thighs when they were unzipped. “You can lie on me.”

The permission he granted meant Andrew shifted his weight to lie on top of him better. Andrew shoved his own sweatpants down, careful not to lay entirely on Neil and make him uncomfortable, but there was certainly no space between their skin. There was a hot warmth building up between them, half body heat but mostly lust.

Andrew rolled over to snag lube from his bedside drawer, and slicked his hand up. He reached between them, and, ignoring the awkwardness of their not-quite-shucked-aside clothes, took them both into hand.

Neil keened up into his touch, bucking his hips into Andrew. Andrew dropped his head to meet Neil’s mouth and catch the moans from it before they escaped into the quiet room. They kissed like the only air they could breathe was from each other’s mouths, while Andrew set a steady rhythm on their cocks with his hand.

“Andrew, Andrew, Andrew.” Neil whimpered when they broke apart. Each time he rocked his body up he was met with Andrew’s solid presence over him, unmoving and strong. He liked that most of all, feeling Andrew flush against his body, like with enough heat they could meld together.

“Tell me if it’s ever no.” Andrew reminded him, as he did every time. Neil nodded and closed his eyes blissfully.

“More.” He asked. Andrew bit his lip without caring to be gentle. His hand sped up, and between the lube and the come already leaking from both of them, they were a sticky mess in Andrew’s grip. Neil halfway wanted to take over for them, but he knew if Andrew wanted him to touch his dick, he would let him. It wasn’t a need for him, anyways. Neil just wanted to give him the same feeling.

He didn’t have much longer to think about it before he spilled onto his stomach and over Andrew’s hand, jerking his hips a few times into Andrew before he fell limp on the bed. Andrew readjusted them so Neil’s soft cock wasn’t in his grip, and he could keep going until he finished.

Rather than slump directly on top of Neil, Andrew immediately slipped to the side, running his fingers idly through the mess on Neil’s belly before he reached for some tissues. Neil had shut his eyes after Andrew came, and was feeling very unwilling to climb up to the top bunk now.

“Kevin might stay out of the dorm tonight.” Andrew reminded him, but they knew Neil wouldn’t stay because the presence of a second person in his bed might worsen Andrew’s nightmares, and the bunk wasn’t big enough for them to avoid touching.

“He might come back though.” Neil muttered. “I’m apparently very kissable. He may be interested in seeing me post orgasm.”

Andrew flicked Neil’s shoulder.

“Don’t get a big head about this pretty thing.” He said. Neil smirked.

“I feel like it’s too late. We’re going to have to start playing Spin the Bottle instead of Never Have I Ever.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Andrew said. “You don’t swing for any of them. And I would have the unfortunate luck of landing on Nicky every time.”

Neil turned his head to laugh into the pillow, muffling the sound.

“Guess you’d rather kiss me?” He said when he picked it up again.

“I knew you were going to get a big head. Bigger, anyways, considering how inflated your Exy obsession has made it.”

Neil lay on his side and settled into the bed a bit further, knowing he shouldn’t get comfy when he needed to get up but already succumbing to staying. He was carefully avoiding touching Andrew but leaving his hand in the space between them as an invitation. He looked at Andrew, studying his face as if he didn’t already know every line of it. Andrew stared back, his face unreadable.

“I think I’ll be fine just kissing you for the rest of my life.” Neil said, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE THIS FIC? Support me by buying me a Ko-fi at https://ko-fi.com/X8X8E1WK
> 
> yes this is based off the text post yes i finally wrote it into a thing
> 
> this is also leading up to like a dan/matt/neil/andrew thing lmao this became the backstory
> 
> find me on tumblr at foxvvixen


End file.
